


say you'll stay

by keizh



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keizh/pseuds/keizh
Summary: angela and binah's fraught romance the fic





	say you'll stay

**Author's Note:**

> angebinah is real..........  
> i lost steam at various points bc i didn't plan this very well, but it's acceptable enough  
> i will write better next time!!  
> (idk how to rate anything so i just put t in case)

Sometimes Angela visits, but Binah knows that it's not just to discuss her work. In actuality, the visit is for her even though Binah says she does not need such pleasantries. However, it would be a lie to say that she does not crave such silly little indulgences.

"Do you want some tea?"

Angela just smiles, "That would be nice."

So Binah gives her tea and they sit opposite the other in a pleasant silence, a much needed silence, before Angela finally poses the question that brought her down to the lower level of the extraction department in the first place.

"You have been lonely, yes? Even with the manager seeing you."

"That comes with the job now, doesn't it?"

The smile does not leave Angela's face and Binah is amused by her own retort. "Or do you mean to say you have been lonely, in fact, even with the manager seeing you more often than he does me?"

"Hm," is all Angela gives, before she takes another slow sip as Binah gazes quite intensely across her.

"Sometimes, more specific company is needed to fill the gap."

"What gap needs to be filled?"

"The one that requires tea."

"Only tea?"

"Perhaps something more."

Binah chuckles at this, "How demanding."

"You say that as though I am the guilty one when you are in fact just the same."

"Hmmmm, I suppose so. It's quite amusing though how unrestrained you are being about it this time."

"Ah, well, that's because you are much too-" Angela pauses, staring at Binah's smug face for a moment, "-coy and i don't have time to play games with you today."

Binah only appears more entertained by this, releasing a bit of an incredulous "huh" as she swirls her tea around in her cup restlessly. A second later and she downs the rest of it in one go as much as she would rather sip it slowly, but Angela said she had no time so-

"I'll make this quick then so you can be on your merry way back to all your mayhem upstairs."

Angela sighs, knowing that even without going the slow route, she had still triggered some sort of challenge with Binah which was not quite what she had in mind. Still, it's rather attractive the way Binah stands and strides around the table to loom over her seated figure.

"So what'll it be, Miss Angela? Tell this oh so lonely husk of a human what to do to cure your own heartache, won't you?"

The tone is clearly snide and Angela cannot help another sigh of mild exasperation at Binah's attitude. Unfortunately, this was also a facet that she quite enjoyed about this particular sephirah.

“You’re being quite difficult today, you know,” Angela comments plainly, taking another slow sip of her tea.

“And the only one you’re holding up here is yourself, you know,” Binah can tell Angela is trying to also be difficult back at her and it only fuels her more to be so antagonizing.

However, Angela continues to sip ever so slowly at the rest of her tea, making Binah stand beside her all the while. Surely, Binah must have felt like a fool for gulping down half her cup so quickly when they could have easily shared a much less heated silence. Angela smiles in satisfaction to herself, hearing Binah shift her weight from one foot to the other in subtle impatience.

“Mind putting my cup away?”

Binah forces herself to smile, “It’s only expected as a proper host.”

With stiff movements, Binah removes the cup from Angela's hands and off to the small kitchenette area of the back office. Of course, while she’s at it, she takes her own cup along as well. As much as she is tempted to make Angela wait longer for requesting such a mundane task, Binah leaves the actual washing to be done until afterward.

Returning to Angela, Binah sits on the edge of the table before addressing her.

“I hope you are pleased with how much time you have wasted thus far.”

“Oh, quite. You are much more pleasant when you comply without a fuss so it was worth the wait."

“Ah, so you want me to be submissive today, I see.”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“How much you want it.”

“And yet, this is actually how much you want it, yes? You are so…”

Binah takes the opportunity to lean forward, locking Angela in place upon the chair as her figure threatens to overtake her. Angela does not react in the slightest though as Binah’s breath tickles against her face, tempting her to bite. Yes, just one single nip was all she needed to cement her position. That breath drags along her cheek and edges against her lips, all the while making sure to keep her gaze focused upon meeting Angela's.

It’s enough to make Angela's breath hitch within her throat as much as she would rather have no reaction to Binah’s little game. Absolutely ridiculous that such arrogance would make her heart skip a beat even after all this time, absolutely-

“I will not submit to you today.”

“You want to.”

A chuckle and Binah draws herself back. However, the moment she does, Angela grabs at her sleeve to pause her withdrawal. Ridiculous, and yet Angela cannot resist the temptation standing before her with that ever growing smirk.

“Youwant to,” Angela repeats back with stubborn force.

“As I said, demanding.... but I will indulge in your desire for control then, hm?” Binah moves forward again, settling upon Angela's lap in one smooth movement. “Dearest Angela who is so demanding, so needy, and most of all - ever so lonely.”

“Your mouth never tires, I see.”

“For you? Never once would I tire.”

The words are delivered so lovingly despite the cutting remarks stated just moments prior and it stirs a strange pang within Angela's chest, vague and gnawing. Not once could she quite put a finger on what it meant, though.

“That’s quite the lofty statement. Surely, you will tire of teasing me eventually.”

“Perhaps, but I am certain you would tire of me first.”

“You doubt me that much…” Angela's fingers lightly stroke along Binah’s figure. “But I suppose you wouldn’t be incorrect in saying so.”

Binah laughs, “So you admit it then? How oddly kind of you to finally acknowledge your own capricious nature.”

“... Kind?” Angela's absentminded stroking ceases momentarily, giving a small shake of her head. “You’re mistaken.”

“Hmm, then perhaps... needlessly cruel? Does that suit your tastes better?’

“It is not needless and, unfortunately, reality is simply that cruel as you know very well by now.”

“You’re so stubborn.”

"As are you,” Angela retorts, before gently nudging against Binah, fingers arduously caressing her again. “Binah…”

The soft utterance of her name is all Binah needs to adjust her initial positioning so that she sits facing Angela, knees wedged into the limited space aside Angela's thighs. The name repeats and Binah closes the distance between them, lips pressed against Angela's as the other’s hands continue to idly run along her hips. Again, but this time Angela holds Binah closer to her as their liplock deepens until Binah has to pull back to steady her breathing.

“Perhaps, I left you without my company for too long…”

“Who’s to say how long is too long? Besides, we both know this is not exactly necessary for either of us.”

“You were quite feisty in the beginning and yet just now you were shamelessly melting upon me by the mere act of kissing,” Angela smirks at this, “I would say that for you, this sort of stimulation seems to be quite necessary in fact.”

Binah says nothing, knowing that Angela was correct about all of it. As much as she wanted to never need such trivialities, her brain desperately craved these simple touches from Angela ever since they were first given. How awful it was to yearn for such attention from a woman so busy and so fickle as this, never knowing when she might ever receive such a visit again. And yet, Binah could not quite stop herself from longing for it all the same.

“For you to know this and continue to only visit me on your own random whim…”

“And for you to know that and still wait on me regardless…” 

“How absurd.”

“But you do enjoy the absurdity, do you not?” Angela gazes at her with silent desire.

“You’re right, it keeps me quite sane actually.”

Angela can’t quite tell if Binah is being serious or if she’s simply joking, but the statement is amusing enough to garner a soft laugh from Angela.

“Well, I suppose I will just have to make up for the absence now, won’t I?”

“Only if you feel so inclined… I would have no objections, of course.”

“You have been playing the submissive role very well…” Angela nuzzles against Binah’s neck causing the other’s form to stiffen upon her as her fingers work to undo the collar of her top. “Thank you for allowing me the pleasure this time.”

“Angela…” Binah cannot help the desperation in her voice.

“I won’t disappoint you.”

It’s not long before Binah is unraveled atop her and Angela's delicate affections overtake every piece of her, so hungrily and yet so tenderly; and all Binah can think of are the words that she wants to say, tries to say, but inevitably get caught in her throat each time.


End file.
